What it takes
by Icecat 0010
Summary: Sue is kidnapped! Jack and the team do everything they can to get her back safe. But the team has nothing to go on. Can the get her back? Chapter 19 now up!
1. Distractions

**What it takes....**

**Chapter 1 -**

Every time she smiled his stomach did about ten back-flips. And the way her brow furrowed as she bit her lip when she was thinking hard was so cute! The way the sunshine would pour in through the windows and reflect off her dazzling golden hair could put him in a trance. He leaded back in his chair and pulled the file he was reading closer to his face. He really should work, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. He slowly peeked out the side of the file to glace at her desk.

_Just one little peek and then I can work_, he thought.

But she wasn't there! He started to panic, thinking about the time she was kidnapped. The pain shot through him and ...

"Jack?"

He looked up in surprise. Sue was standing in front of his desk looking confused and concerned.

"Sue!" Jack sighed in relief. "You startled me."

Guilt flashed in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said.

"No, no." Jack said. _She is so sweet and caring_. "It's not your fault. I was distracted, I'm sorry."

She gave him a grin that could brighten the darkest his of days.

"What were you doing?" she asked him.

_Oops, she must have seen me staring at her_, he thought.

"Oh, I was...reading. That's all." he said nervously.

"With the file so close to your face? Maybe you should get your eyes checked." she teased innocently.

"Yes, heh heh, well anyways." he said sheepishly. "So, what did you want me for?"

"Oh yeah, I just got a call from Ronny Beggs. Do you remember him?" she asked.

"Isn't he the kid that tipped us off on the drug running case a few months ago?"

"Yes," she nodded, "his step-father is one of the guys that was involved."

"Yeah, I remember now, he seemed like a good kid. It certainly would have taken longer to bust them if he hadn't helped us."

"Well, he said that he really needed to talk. He said it was important."

"Did he say when and where?" he asked.

"Midnight, behind the Dawn's Edge Café. I think he works there."

"Hmm, that's not exactly the best side of town, especially at night" Jack said. "Bobby and I will take it this time."

"What?" she exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"I said "Bobby and I ..."

She cut him short. "I know what you said. I'm just wondering what you thinking! Jack, it was my case and Ronny called _me_. _I_ should be the one to go."

"I know, it's just not safe area to be in at night." Jack said. "I would feel better if Bobby and I went."

"Fine, you can come _with_ me, but _I_ do the talking." With that she spun around and walked back to her desk before he could answer.

He was about to follow her, but decided that it wouldn't do any good. Her mind was set. Even if he got the_ entire_ Bureau to try and keep her away she would _still_ get through. That's one of the things he liked...no, loved about her.

Yes, he could admit it to himself now. Before Sue's kidnapping he knew and could admit he _liked_ her. But that experience made him realize just how much she meant to him. He sat back in his chair remembering the fear and helplessness he had felt. I had been difficult to control the urge to tear the city to pieces until he found her. He looked out the window letting his memory take him back.....


	2. Gone!

**Chapter 2 - **

It was a beautiful sunny day. A perfect 80 degrees with a cool summer breeze from the east. Jack was finishing some paperwork that he was behind on. Myles and D. were working on paperwork too. Bobby was gliding around the room doing nothing in particular. And Tara was playing Solitaire on her computer. An almost perfect scene… But three members of the team were missing. Lucy, Sue, and Levi (Sue's hearing dog) still hadn't shown up. No one had said anything of course, but the fact that Sue and Lucy's desks were unnaturally still didn't go unnoticed. Jack was walking across the room to get something to drink when Lucy burst into the room and ran straight to Jack. He could see that see was almost in tears.

"Jack, Jack, please **please **tell me that you have seen Sue today." she begged.

Fear and worry started bubbling in his stomach. Bobby, seeing Lucy distraught, was now by Jack's side.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't seen her since yesterday." he said.

"What's wrong Luce, is Sue ok?" Bobby asked worriedly.

Tara, Myles, and D had stopped what they were doing to and were making their way over to them.

"That's just the problem, Bobby. I don't know! Sue is missing!" she said, while on the verge of tears.

Jack's heart, literally stopped in shock. His stomach dropped all the way down every floor of the FBI building and landed with a most unsettling crunch. At least is felt that way.

Tara moved to pat Lucy on the back. She seemed to calm down a bit.

"Missing? What do you mean by 'missing'?" Myles asked.

"Meaning I don't know where she is!" Lucy exclaimed, her voice getting more and more frantic, "Sue didn't come home last night! This morning I thought that maybe she had come in and left for here while I was still asleep. So I hurried and got here early but she wasn't here. I've been looking for her b everywhere /b !"

A thick Australian accent cut her off "Whoa, hey, calm down sweetheart." Bobby said. "Now, have you tried calling her on her cell?"

The Bureau gave Sue a small portable TTY to use for work a several months ago. It looked a lot like a regular cell phone, so everyone just called it her "cell" or "blackberry".

Lucy took a deep breath and continued slower this time. "Yes, but there was no answer. I've been calling and calling and still nothing!" She turned to Jack, "I'm **really** worried Jack. It's not like her!"

Lucy speaking directly to him made Jack feel a little uneasy. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. He had to stay focused. There **had** to be something or someplace Lucy had missed; some reasonable explanation that was over looked.

"What about Todd? She could be having breakfast with Todd." Tara suggested. Todd, Sue's latest boyfriend. David had been out of the picture for a while now, which Jack was not at all unhappy about, but then this new guy suddenly sprang up out of no where. Needless to say, Jack wasn't exactly thrilled when he found out about it a couple months ago.

Jack felt a pang in his heart. He got it anytime Sue's boyfriend was mentioned. He was used to it by now, but it still hurt. He, as usual, hid it, but noticed that Bobby had glanced at him. They all seemed to know how he felt about Sue, though he never let it affect his job, but they just seemed to know.

"No, she wouldn't be with him. They broke up a few weeks ago." Lucy said. "Besides I already called him; he hasn't seen or heard from her since she broke up with him."

Jack heart fluttered with hope. No boyfriend to get in the way of getting closer to Sue. Then he remembered where he was. He felt guilty for thinking about his own selfish desires when Sue was missing! Maybe hurt....

_No!_ He told himself. _She's ok, I know she is....she has to be...._

"Are you sure that you checked every place she might have gone, every person she might be or talked with?" D asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lucy answered and added almost gravely, "No one has seen her or Levi."

"Tara, do you think you can locate Sue's cell with a tracer?" Jack asked.

" I'm not sure if it will work her phone, but I will try. I'll also get the last numbers she has called." Tara said as she moved to her computer. He watched their resident techno-genius use her techno-magic.

"Good, now did anyone hear her say anything yesterday that might gives us a clue at where she might be?" Jack asked, and watched them think hard about it and shaking their heads.

"She was going to have lunch with Darcy. " Bobby said. "Darcy told me that this morning when I took her to breakfast."

"Well, that rules out Todd and Darcy." Myles thought out loud. "But, where or who else would she be with?"

"I tried everyone I could think of." Lucy said, she was calmer and less frantic now.

"Weren't you two here until late yesterday?" D asked and looked between Jack and Tara.

"Yes, Jack was working at his desk and I was finishing my report for Ted." Tara informed them.

"Sue was worked on something at her desk too. I think it was a report for the Pendle case." Jack added.

"Right. We all left together" Tara continued, "We walked to the parking garage together and left in our respective vehicles."

"Could she have gone back to get something before she left?" Myles wondered.

"No, I saw her get in her car and turn it on." Jack said. "She pulled out of the garage right behind me"

Tara nodded in agreement, "I was in front of them but it was definitely Sue behind Jack."

"We should put out an APB on her car" D suggested. "I'll do that and I'll talk to the Highway Patrol."

"I'll check with the hospitals in the area, just to make sure...." Myles said.

"Someone should get a hold of her informants that she might have gone to see." Tara contributed.

"I'll do that, but I'll need some help." Jack offered. "Bobby? You feel up to it?"

"Yeah, you bet, Jack" Bobby answered, but Bobby kept his eyes focused on Jack, which made Jack feel even more uncomfortable.

Everyone went off to try and find a clue to the whereabouts of the team's favorite lip-reader and canine companion. Jack and Bobby were the only ones left in the room except for Tara who was pulling Lucy over to the coffee table for a drink that would hopefully help the worried friend.

"Jack," Bobby said, "someone needs to tell Ted."

He nodded in agreement, "I'll do it Bobby, if you'll get the names and other info on Sue's informants."

Bobby moved closer and lowered his voice. "Are you going to be ok?" Bobby asked with concern all over his face.

"I will be when Sue is back here with us, safe and sound." Jack answered, but he almost said "me" instead of "us".

Before Bobby could say anything else Jack gave the tall Aussie and look that said that the conversation was over.

"I'm going to tell Ted." Jack finished. "Meet me at your car in 10?"

"Yeah," Bobby said. "I'll have the information we'll need." With that Bobby turned and walked to his desk. Jack quickly headed for Ted's office.

_Well, I think we took that quite well_, Jack thought. He was proud of his team. They all kept their heads level and got right to work. Even Lucy had calmed down and was helping Tara on the computer when he had left.

As Jack got to Ted's office and gave the door a nice, firm knock. And prayed very hard to not to let the full effect of Sue's mysterious disappearance to show or overwhelm him.


	3. A small clue

**Chapter 3: A small clue...-**

After Filling Ted in and getting the "ok for now" from him, Jack and Bobby took their cars to find some of the informants Sue had recently been in contact with. So far he didn't have any luck. Neither did Bobby. Bobby was heading back to the bullpen, but Jack one more thing he **had** to do.

"Where are you going?" Bobby's voice carried out of the cell phone.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's going to be a waste of time." Jack answered. "I just want to check something."

_Lame answer, Jack_, he told himself.

"Well, alright then." Bobby sighed, though not sounding very convinced. "See you back at the bullpen?"

"I won't be long, you don't have to worry" he assured the Aussie.

"I know, I still wish you'd tell me where your going."

"The park."

"The park? What's at the park?" Bobby asked, confused.

"I don't know. I feel like we are missing something, Bobby." he admitted, "I just need to take a walk."

"Oh I see, well, do you want some company?"

"No thanks, Bobby. I just need to clear my head. I won't be long."

"Alright then, but remember that we are suppose to meet everyone back at the bullpen in 15 minutes." Bobby reminded.

"I'll be there, I promise."

With that they said goodbye and Jack closed his cell phone in time to pull into the park's parking lot. He turned off his car and opened the door to climb out but stopped. He re-shut the door and buried his face in his hands.

_How can this be happening?_ he thought. _Sue_, he pleaded silently, _Where are you?_

He could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes and fiercely blinked them back.

"Please." he prayed, "Please let us find her. Keep her safe. I..."

His prayer was cut short when he heard a dog barking. Jack was out of the car in a flash! _That bark..._ He knew that bark all too well. He bolted in the direction of the barking.

"Levi!" Jack called out, "Levi, here boy!"

Jack followed Levi's barking though the park. He realized that it was coming from the riverside.

"**Levi!**" he yelled again, at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the barking stopped. Jack feared the worse and put on an extra burst of speed as he cleared the trees and reached the grass at the riverside. A bridge was about 15 feet to his left. About 50 feet to his right, Levi lay next to the river moaning sadly and watching the river with distant eyes.

"Levi!" Jack cried in relief.

The golden retriever looked over at the man that had said his name. Levi, instantly recognizing Jack, bolted straight for him. Jack was so happy and relieved to see the dog alive and well, but his excitement was cut short. Levi was head straight at Jack; **straight** at him and not **slowing**! Jack gave a small yell as Levi tackled him...

It took a whole minute to get Levi to stop licking and let Jack onto his knees.

As soon as Levi calmed down Jack asked him where Sue was. Levi turned to look at the empty road by the bridge and the edge of the park. Levi trotted over and began whimpering as he sniffed the road and stared down the road. Jack's best guess was that Levi got out of Sue's car and it drove off in the direction Levi was staring. And doing what dogs are usually trained to do, the retriever waited there for his master to return. Only Sue hadn't return.

Jack took Levi to his car and quickly got back to the bullpen. The second he and the dog walked in the room it exploded with noise.

"Levi!" everyone shouted and ran to greet the canine member of their team, even Myles was happy the see the dog.

"Where did you find him?" Bobby asked.

"I was in my car by the park when I heard Levi barking." he answered. "I looked around for Sue, but no luck. Though the way Levi was acting, I wasn't expecting to find anything."

Jack then told everyone what Levi had done. They all seemed even more worried than before. Sue wouldn't make Levi get out of her car and just drive off... unless she was forced to.

"You think she's been kidnapped, don't you?" Tara asked solemnly.

"There could be other possibilities that can't be ruled out but, yes, that's what it seems like" Jack answered honestly.

D looked at Tara. "Did you have any luck tracing Sue's blackberry?"

"No," she answered sadly, "Her blackberry can't be tracked unless someone uses it. Just like any normal phone. My computer will alert me if it is used."

"How about recent numbers called or received?" Myles asked.

"No luck there either." Lucy told him. "The last calls over the past few days have been to and from us, her parents, and the vet. She took Levi in for his yearly check up the other day."

"We even checked her computer, but still nothing we could use." Tara continued.

"Did anyone else find anything? D., Myles?" Jack looked from one to the other. They shook their heads.

"I did get an APB out on her car. The minute it's spotted we should know. But that's the best we could do." D said.

"There **has** to be something else we can do…" Jack rubbed his forehead, he could think straight, but he knew D was right. "Alright," he gave in, "we'll just have to sit tight for now, I guess." "No, I don't like it either, Lucy" he said before she could speak. "But there's nothing more we can do right now." He locked eyes with her saddened ones, after a moment, nodded her head and stared down at the floor.

_Or is there?_ He thought. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I've… I've got paperwork to do"

With that, Jack went over to his desk and pretended to look busy. Slowly, everyone returned to their own desks and did the same. Jack could feel them all staring at him periodically so he avoided eye contact, especially with Bobby.

For the rest of the day, if someone's phone rang everyone tensed up in hopes of any news. But sadly, none were about Sue, and Jack continued to get more and more agitated...

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!

More to come.....


	4. The first night

**Chapter 4: The first night… – **

At 6:30pm Jack told everyone that it was time to go home and rest.

"Some one should stay in case something comes up." D started, but Jack cut him off.

"That's why I'm staying"

D started to protest. "No, D." Jack said quickly. "You should go home to Donna and the kids. And you, Lucy, have been put though enough for today. You need you rest."

Bobby, Tara, and Myles took there turn to protest but Jack quickly silenced them. "Guys! I've made my decision. We can take turns if you want, but I'm starting."

No one continued to challenge Jack's decision, and they all were tired. So, one by one they began to head home, till Bobby and Lucy were the only ones left.

"Come on Sheila, I'll walk with you." Bobby said as he laid a friendly hand on her shoulder and gave her a prize-winning smile.

"I couldn't sleep anyways…" she retorted quietly.

"I know Luce." He reached down and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "Come on, lets go."

Reluctantly, Lucy got up and gathered her things.

"As soon as they find anything you call me alright, Jack." Lucy gave him a stern but pleading look.

"You'll be the first to know, Luce. I promise." He assured her.

She nodded. "Ok, come on Levi. Let's go home."

Levi, who was lying next to Sue's motionless desk didn't budge.

Lucy called the dog a little louder to get his attention. But the canine looked at her with quiet eyes. He then stood up, walked over to Jack's desk, and promptly laid down next to Jack's chair. They all stared at this, confused.

"Levi?" Lucy started, but stopped, still very confused. The dog looked up into Jack's eyes and Jack somehow understood.

"It's ok Lucy. I think he was to stay here. He can stay if he wants to and with your permission." Jack said.

"He'd probably keep me up all night anyway." Lucy said, halfheartedly trying to make a joke.

Jack and Bobby smiled, hoping to make her feel better.

"If you'll go get the elevator, I need to get something from my desk" Bobby told her.

She nodded, said goodnight to Jack and Levi, and left.

Jack watched quietly as Bobby walked to his desk and picked up his pen.

"I couldn't leave without this now could I?" he said nervously. He then started for the door but stopped in front of Jack's desk. He turned as if to say something but instead reached down and patted Levi's head.

"Alright, Bobby, just spill it." Jack said as the tall man rose back to his full height.

"I… uh… Oh, never mind. I'll see you later. Good night, Jack" he said.

"Goodnight Bobby" Jack said, and watched as his friend out and down the hall.

He waited until he heard the elevator door close, then looked down at Levi. "Guess we're both going to be burning the midnight oil, huh boy?"

Levi just answered with a small sad whine.

"I know boy." Jack sighed. "I miss her too." He scratched Levi behind the left ear (one of Levi's favorite spots to be scratched).

"We'll find her, I promise."

_We have to._ Jack thought, and got up to get more coffee.

* * *

So, how's it going so far? Hope you all are enjoying it! Read and Review.

More to come…


	5. The next morning

**Chapter 5: The next morning… –**

Jack did paperwork all night. He couldn't believe how much work he was behind on. Myles' philosophy on this subject seemed more and more correct that night.

"We go and save America day in and day out, so when we are **not** saving their tails they can load us down with pointless, mindless paperwork so they can feel big and important…"

_Ok,_ Jack thought, _So maybe Myles is slightly too hypersensitive, but we_ **_do_** _get a lot of paperwork_.

Jack leaned back and sipped his coffee. He wasn't sure how many cups he had since they all found out about Sue… He didn't want to think anymore. He went back to work on the file in front of him.

When he was finally put the file in his "Finished" pile, Bobby, Lucy, and Myles walked in. After a small breakfast of donuts, they all went to their desks, trying to act as if everything was normal. Myles was the only one who seemed to be succeeding, though he was still unusually quiet. Tara and D arrived shortly afterwards.

Around 10:30 am, Ted called Jack into his office. The news he had for Jack was not what the younger man wanted to know.

"I'm taking you and your team off the case. I know it's not what you want to here, but you're too close to the victim" Ted said.

"Ted!" Jack gasped, "Victim?! This is Sue we are talking about!"

"Exactly." Ted responded. "You are too close. Anderson's team will take over. Don't worry, they'll find her."

"Ted, Sue is a member of my team. She is my friend! We may not be military, but we don't leave our people behind either. If someone is going to find her, we should be the ones to do it."

"Rules are rules…" Ted started.

"Oh, come off it Ted, you know we are the best team for this. Please… Don't take us off."

Ted shut his eyes and sighed. But Jack was right, worse, Jack **knew** he was right. They were the best team for this. "Alright." Ted sighed again, "You have 48 hours. If there are no leads by then I **have to** take you off. I have superiors too, you know."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Ted stopped him short.

"2 days is the **best** I can do, Jack."

"I know, Ted. Thank you." He sighed and started for the door. Not caring if he was formally dismissed or not.

"Jack." Ted said. "Find her." His eyes were filled with concern for his missing agent. He may not be a close friend, but he cared about all his agents' safety and well-being.

Jack opened the door. "Don't worry" and he shut the door and quietly added, "I will."

Jack walked back to the bullpen.

"So," he asked everyone as he walked in the door, "anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

They all looked at him solemnly and shook their heads slightly. Then, as if planned, they all got up and enclosed him in a circle. Jack realized that this **was** planned.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This is our nice way of saying "Go Home"!" Myles answered in a informative voice.

"Go Home?" Jack tried to act confused.

"Jack, you were here all night. You need your rest. It's your turn to go home." Tara said to him seriously.

"Now Tara…" He started.

"Jack." D cut in, "Give up."

"We are not moving until you go home," Lucy added.

"Face it Jack." He turned around to look at the Aussie. "We will drag you to your car if we have to, and you know I will."

"Guys, really now, I just spent the last 5 minutes convincing Ted **not** to take us off the 'case'" They all looked at him quietly at this. "We have 48 hours to find **something** or Anderson's team takes over."

Jack saw that everyone was thinking about Shep, and what happened there. He was thinking a about it too. He couldn't allow that to happen again.

"Jack." Lucy started quietly. "It's not that we are ungrateful, we are, but you of all people need to rest. You're the team leader."

"Lucy is right" D added, "We need you to keep a clear head."

"Look, if you're so intent on being here, then you can take the night shift." Myles said jokingly.

"Well, I have already done one night…" Jack sighed. "You may be on to something there Myles." The blonde man's face dropped slightly in surprise. "No use in any of you losing sleep too." Jack decided. "I'll go home on two conditions. When I come back, you **all** go home. And if **anything**, no matter how little of importance it might be, you drag me out of my bed if you have to, deal?"

"You bet Jack" Tara said.

So, Jack (grudgingly) went to his desk to grab his jacket. He bent down and gave Levi a quick scratch under the ear, one of Levi's favorite places to be scratched.

"You be a good boy, Levi. Don't let them do anything without me."

Levi stared at him with big puppy-dog eyes. Jack patted Levi's head once more, then got up and started for the door. He was almost there when he heard Lucy's voice.

"Um, Jack?"

He looked back; Lucy was smiling and staring at his feet. He looked down. Levi was standing next to his knee looking pleadingly up at him. He looked back at Lucy speechless.

When he found his voice again he asked, "Shouldn't he be hopelessly attached to you? I'm mean, he knows you better and you live with Sue."

"I'm just as confused, Jack." Lucy replied, "It had to be traumatizing to see Sue forced to drive away without him. Maybe he's attached to you because you found him when he was lost, scared, and alone."

Jack gave her a skeptical look.

"Hey, I'm just guessing." She shrugged.

He looked at Levi, then Lucy, then back to Levi.

"Is this true?" he asked Levi.

The dog just looked back and gave an impatient 'woof'.

Jack sighed, "Well if it is ok with Lucy then I don't mind you coming with me."

Levi looked back at Lucy, who nodded in return, and turned his anticipating eyes back to Jack. A smile cracked on Jack's face. "Alright, let's go." And he walked out with Levi trailing closely.

Bobby joined Lucy at her desk to watch them go.

"An almost perfect scene." He commented quietly to her.

"Yeah, but something is missing." She answered, though knowing what he meant.

"No Luce, not something, some**one**."

She nodded knowingly, "He really misses her. You can see it in his eyes."

Bobby squeezed her shoulder, "Yeah, we all do."

* * *

Remember….Read and Review!

More to come…


	6. The Dream

**Chapter 6: The Dream… –**

"_Help me!" he heard her cry. He reached out into the darkness to fine her, but there nothing there, just emptiness._

"_Where are you?" he called back._

"_Please… help me!" she continued._

_The sound of her voice was everywhere. He didn't know which direction to go. But he **had** to find her._

"_Fine me…" the cry became more desperate and scared._

_A figure caught his eye through the darkness. She was curled in a semi-fetal position. She was pale and trembling. He ran to her side and through his arms around her still crouched body._

"_I'm here; I won't let anything happen to you" he assured her._

_But she didn't seem to notice. Her crying and pleading continued. He rolled her head gently onto his shoulder to support her. _

_After a few minutes she fell asleep, though her breathing was still labored from so much crying. He gazed down at her tear-stained face, and gently stroked her head. _

"_It's okay, I'm here." He told her._

_Suddenly, a blast of noise made him jump to his feet. The noise was growing louder rapidly. His head began to swim as he tried to block his ears from the dreadful noise. He looked down at the thin pale figure by his feet. She was staring wide-eyed pass him. Terror, then pain exploded from her. With more desperation than ever before he heard her cry for him again._

_"HELP ME. FIND ME." Her voice was being covered by the noise. _

_He tried to reach out to her, but he couldn't reach her! She was getting farther and farther away. The noise was getting louder and louder, and her cries softer and softer._

_He heard her voice whisper in his head, "Find me, Jack....Please"_

_Then a great black cloud appeared behind her still crouched figure. To his horror, it enveloped her. He heard a scream seared a hole in his heart._

Jack cried out and sat straight up in his bad. Sue's crying voice lingered and echoed in his still spinning head. He was also trembling uncontrollably. He looked around to make sure he was in his room. He looked down at his bed; it was drenched in his sweat.

"Sue..." he breathed, trying to stop shaking.

"Jack?"

Jack jumped up in surprise. Sue was standing at his bedroom door looking at him, concern filling her face.

"Sweetheart, are you Ok?" She asked as she approached him.

_Sweetheart?!_ He was in shock and very confused.

She wrapped her thin, strong arms around his neck. He flinched in shock! But she just pulled him closer, despite the fact that he was sweaty. Slowly, his trembling muscles relaxed and his heart's rhythm smoothed out. The coolness of her body seemed to dry his sweat instantly. All the while, she never loosened her hold on him. Absentmindedly, he wrapped his arms around her slim figure and buried his head in her soft hair.

_How well she fits in my arms..._ He thought. _You're back; I thought I'd lost you._ He hugged her closer. _My Sue is back..._

Sue interrupted his thoughts.

"I was so worried about you." She said to him. "You were having that terrible nightmare all night. I tried waking you, but you just wouldn't wake up. I was getting scared."

_Wait..._ he thought, _"All night?!_ His eyes grew wide as he glanced down at his left hand. A gold ring was resting comfortably around his finger. Jack tore himself away, noticing a gold ring on Sue's hand as well. He started to panic.

"Sue, what is going on?" He asked, growing increasingly nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"Here? I live here, with you."

"Why?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, most married couples **do** live together."

"**MARRIED**?!" Jack's head started to swim again.

"Yes," she eyed him suspiciously, "Are you sure you're..." She stopped.

She was staring at something behind him. Fear filled her eyes. Jack spun around to see what was scaring his um...Sue. It was the black Cloud. The noise from his dream came back full blast. Before he had time to react, it sprouted an arm-like appendage from it, and knocked him aside. It wrapped it's "arm" around her waist and began pulling her into its darkness. Sue was screaming for Jack.

"**Sue**!" he tried to grab her hand, but the darkness enveloped her.

* * *

HA! Cliffhanger!!!! Please Review!! 

More to come...


	7. No clues

**Chapter 7: No clues… - **

"NO!" Jack fell to the floor with a crash. He coughed; the wind having been knocked out of him.

"Sue..." he cried weakly.

_A dream_, he thought. _Just a dream_, he told himself.

But it didn't help much. His body was sweaty and hurt from his tumble out of bed. His heart was pounding hard inside his chest and he was trembling slightly again.... or maybe he never stopped. He didn't care.

"Levi?" Jack called, and the dog came obediently into the room and licked Jack's cheek.

"Owww!" Jack groaned as he painfully pushed himself off the floor.

He looked at the clock. It was 5:00pm, Wednesday still. After taking a moment to gather his strength he went and took a shower. By 5:30pm, he was on his way back to the bullpen.

But all the while, the dream... no, nightmare lingered in his mind.

"Good morning." Jack said, trying to look cheerful as he and Levi walked into the bullpen doors.

They were glumly greeted by Myles as the tall blonde agent walked past them and out the doors into the hallway. "Good morning and Goodnight."

"Don't mind him, mate." Bobby said as he came up next to Jack. "You look terrible!"

"Thanks" Jack answered dryly. "You don't look so good yourself."

"I thought you were suppose to sleep?" Lucy piped in.

"I did," he returned, "but sleeping didn't help much."

Jack went and sat down at his desk. The bullpen was quiet. D. and Tara had apparently gone home already, and Myles was obviously on his way out. He watched Lucy and Bobby for a while. They both looked tired and sad. Lucy, who looked much worse of the two, appeared almost lifeless in front of her desk.

"Ok, you two" he said to them. "Your turn to sleep."

"Jack, we're fine. I even had a nap earlier." Lucy defended.

"Luce, we did make him go home." Bobby retorted.

"It's only fair." Jack added.

She slowly nodded her head in weary defeat. "I just don't want to go all the way home. I want to be close by, you know, in case something comes up."

"If you want," Bobby offered, "you can crash on my couch tonight. I live closer than you do. If something does happen, we can be here in less than fifteen minutes."

"Ok, I'll go home and grab a change of clothes and meet you there." she said appreciatively, "And, thanks…"

Bobby nodded reassuringly.

With that she wearily stood up, grabbed her things, and left.

"At least now I can make **sure** she sleeps." Bobby said to his friend.

"How are you holding up?" Jack asked him.

"I'm real worried. It's like no other kidnapping case I've ever had before. We have almost no clues at all."

"Were you able to track down any witnesses from the park?"

"Yeah, but only a few. They all had the same story. Sue's car stopped right before the bridge, the door opened, Levi got out, and the car drove away."

"Was anyone close enough to see **anything** that could help us?"

"No." Bobby shook his head, "One of them **thought** he heard voices, but couldn't be sure."

"Any leads with her informants?" Jack asked hopeful.

"No, none of them have any ideas."

"So, basically, we have **nothing**!"

"'Fraid so" Bobby sighed sadly.

"I **hate** this!" Jack said angrily, and hit the top of his desk with a fist. "I feel so helpless!"

"We all do." Bobby said, though a little surprised at Jack. He didn't usually show that much emotion. But then, this wasn't exactly a "normal" situation for any of them.

"You know the worse part, ever since this started I've had this nagging feeling that I have left out; like something that I haven't thought about or checked. But I've been over it a thousand times in my head…."

"I'm sure you'll think of it mate. You always do." Bobby reassured him.

"I just hope I think of it before it's too late…"

"You will!" Bobby quickly cut in. "You will."

Jack sighed and nodded his head. _I hope so_, he thought.

"Well, I better head out. I need to go make Lucy's couch."

"The FBI needs to invest in a good sleep room here. You know, something better than cots, or sleeping on the floor, or going all the way home and back."

Bobby grinned, "With Lazy-Boys and everything!", he added.

Both men grinned and said goodbye as Bobby finally left.

Now alone, Jack look around the empty room. He wasn't sure what he should do first. Finally he decided and grabbed the report on the park witnesses.


	8. A lead

**Chapter 8: A lead… –**

By 9 pm, Jack was tired of doing paperwork, and he wasn't getting anywhere reviewing the files of the witnesses from the park. After playing a few games of solitaire, he resorted to paper airplanes, reading a book found (not very interesting by the way), and throwing Levi's tennis ball at the wall. Around 1:30 am though, he started to get bored and sleepy.

_No._ He thought to himself, _I don't want to take a chance of missing a call._

But he also knew that he didn't want to have that dream again. So he started doing sit-ups, push-ups, and whatever other exercises he thought would keep him awake. After a long while he decided to try and finish the last of his paperwork until everyone showed up.

By 7am, everyone was back in his or her own desks looking tired and anxious. He was thinking about getting a bit to eat, even though he wasn't the least bit hungry, when D's desk phone rang, and broke everyone's concentration. D grabbed the phone quickly and answered. Jack said a silent prayer and walked towards D's desk.

D's face all the while was still and expressionless. He wasn't giving anything away.

"Alright, Thank you, we will" he said, and put down the phone.

"They found Sue's car abandoned in some woods about 40 miles north of the park, in a rural area. It looks like Sue and kidnapper switched vehicles there. Witnesses are being looked for as we speak."

"Alright, I want someone to get an ERT team down there, I fingerprints off that car." Jack announced, making everyone jump to attention. "I want any tracks of any kind identified and followed. Tara, Lucy, we need information about that area, terrain, everything. Does everyone have a job?"

"Tracks, of course." Their resident Aussie and track-pro piped in his answer.

"Witnesses." D followed.

"I'll go have a chat with the boys in fingerprinting" Myles said, nonchalantly but seriously, "I'll have a team down there ASAP."

"We'll have everything about the area you could ever want" Tara said, with a nodding Lucy behind her.

"Good." Jack said satisfied, "I'm going with Bobby. This is the lead we've been waiting for. Let's go people!"

At this everyone jumped up ready to the second Jack was finished.

"Sue is counting on us! Let's not let her down." Jack finished, and they all set out on their assignments.

Jack grabbed his jacket and called to Levi.

"Come on boy." The dog anxiously waged his tail and followed Jack out the door.

"Bobby?" Jack called back.

"Right behind you, mate." The tall man said as he caught up to Jack. And they rushed down the stairs to the garage.

* * *

So, What do ya think? Good? Bad? Boring? What?!? Feedback is all I ask for.

Hope you all are enjoying is, if you are please review. If you absolutely hate it, I still want to know!

More to come…


	9. The scene

**Chapter 9: The scene… – **

After a half-hour drive, which seemed like an eternity to Jack, he and Bobby finally arrived at the clearing where Sue's car was found.

"What do you have so far?" Jack asked one of the agents at the scene.

"Not much I'm afraid" the young agent sighed. "Footprints between the place where Agent Thomas' car is and another set of tire tracks, of the possible abductor's car."

"Not car…Truck." Bobby said quickly while bending over the tracks. "Probably an F-150 or Durango, or an Avalanche maybe."

The younger agent looked at Bobby stunned and impressed athis skill. Bobby noticed and gave him a small shrug and a friendly wink.

"I take it a ERT team is on their way?" the young agent asked Jack, who nodded in return. "Then I'll let you do your job, I'll be right over there if you need me."

Bobby and Jack thanked the agent and watched him go momentarily then turned back to the scene.

Jack moved around the scene to get a better look at the footprints. "What do you make of these footprints, Bobby?" he asked Bobby.

The tall man moved closer taking up position next to Jack. "Well, those smaller ones are Sue's. But those, obviously the abductor's, look like boot tracks."

"That guy has a bigger shoe than me! Maybe he's wearing hiking boots of some sort?"

"Very possibly" Bobby answered.

"Think the tracks are good enough to identify the type of shoe and size?"

"Probably. That one right there might be a good…" Bobby started pointing when something caught his eye. "What in the world?"

Jack looked at his confusedly.

Bobby was looking at a patch of grass a couple of feet from the footprint he was pointing at. There was a faint glint at the bottom of the patch. Jack followed Bobby's eyes to the glint. Something metallic was peaking out of the mud and grass.

"What is that?" Bobby wondered.

"I don't know" Jack admitted, "but we better wait until Myles and the ERT team gets here."

"One of us should go help D."

Jack nodded in agreement, "I'll go. You stay here and find out what that thing is."

With that, Jack stood up and headed for his car, returning Bobby's farewell.

Jack returned to the bullpen and met up with D.

"Anything yet?" Jack asked.

"No, there were 3 or 4 people who noticed a truck on the side of the road as the were driving by, but none paying enough attention to do much identifying. It's pretty much a one-man job."

Jack's heart began to sink, "Do you have a time frame?"

"Best guess is between 6pm and 3am. Sue left here about 7, and the first person,that we have found,to spot it saw it at 3."

"Aright, good work, let me know if you get anything else."

D. nodded and left. Jack went over to the board, Tara and Lucy had put up a map and marked the park and where Sue's car was found. He stared at the map for a while until a small hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to find Lucy standing next to him.

"Lucy!"

"Jack, its time for you to go." she said quietly.

"Go? Go where?" he tried to act confused.

"Home, Jack. Its time for you to go home."

"But..."

"No buts" she cut him off, "Jack we'll call you when we have more."

"I'm not tired."

"But if you are going to stay here tonight and make us all go home, you need to go now."

She was right. He felt thin and stretched, and unfortunately, Lucy could tell.

"You need sleep" she insisted.

"Every time it close my eyes I see her, but she gets further and further away."

"I know" she gave his shoulder a small pat. "I haven't been sleeping well either."

"I'm afraid to sleep... I'm afraid that if I do, something will happen. Something I could have prevented... but I didn't because I was asleep. Then we would lose her..."

_I'd lose her,_ he thought painfully.

"Jack, if **anything** happens we would tell you, you know that. But right now there is nothing for you to do. Go rest Jack" She finished in earnest.

He was about to dismiss her when she quickly added, "You're of no use to her if you can't even see straight, much less work or think straight."

That last comment squashed any argument that he had been forming in his head. It cut deep. He sighed and gave up. He would leave the bullpen, but he would go home.

"Ok, Luce, you win. I'll go." He sighed.

_I'll go, but not where you think I'm going_, he thought.

"Good," she said in a satisfied tone. "Now go before Levi wakes up."

Levi was sleeping next to Sue's desk, in his usual spot. His body was seemingly paler than normal. The sad dog had refused to eat since Jack found him. But then, none of them had really eaten much either. Hunger seemed to slide from existence. But, no oneseemed to care either. Quickly and quietly Jack slipped out of the bullpen. He wouldn't have minded if Levi followed him, but where he was going dogs weren't allowed. he didn't like to mislead Lucy either, but he couldn't make or allow himself to sleep. He was too awake anyway, drained but awake.

He quickly went home long enough to change into something more comfortable and grabbed his gym bag. Within half an hour he was in the Gym/Fitness Center he joined a while back. Ironically, because of Sue… Well, more to **impress** Sue. But over time, he found that he felt better than before. He could tell how much healthier his body felt since he started. Frankly, he enjoyed it too. He wasn't sure exactly why, he just did.

So, he cleared his mind and started going for machine to machine, pushing his limits on each. And time soon seemed to drift away...

* * *

Read and Review!

More to come...


	10. Exhaustion

**Chapter 10: Exhaustion… - **

Sweat dripped from his forehead, his muscles ached, and his limbs trembled fiercely. His head was swimming. Jack collapsed onto the bench in the gym's locker room. The room was empty due to the fact that it was still during the working hours. All the energy seemed to have been drained from every inch of his body. Utter exhaustion seeped slowly from head to toe. He could feel his body weighting into the bench. He could barely breathe;his breathscame painfully and often.

Something buzzed in his bag, it got louder and louder. It was his phone. He sighed, gathering all the strength that he might have left.

"Hello?" he groaned into the phone.

"Jack, it's Bobby. Sorry to wake you, but the guys in ERT just gave us their report. I thought that you might want to be here."

"Yeah, thanks Bobby. I'll be there soon." He said quickly, finding new energy. He said goodbye and hung up. He sighed again and dragged his body up off the bench.

Within 15 minutes he had showered and was in the elevator going up to the bullpen. When the doors opened Bobby's tall, lean figure appeared leaning against the wall opposite the elevator doors. Bobby looked up and straightened when he saw Jack.

"Hey Crash!" Jack said, hoping he sounded rested and energetic.

"I wanted to see if it was true…" Bobby's face remained expressionless.

"True? What?" Jack asked, honestly confused.

"If you went home and slept."

"Oh." Was all he could think of to say, knowing that he was caught. Bobby somehow knew that he didn't go home. _Him and that instinct of his! Never lets me get away with anything_, he thought, almost smiling inside.

"So where **did** you go?" Bobby questioned.

"The gym. I lost track of time." Jack admitted,"Please don't tell Lucy. I tried resting a little, but I couldn't." _And you called me, but he doesn't need to know that._

"Well, do you feel better?"

"Um, yeah, a little, actually." He admitted.

"Then that's ok with me. Come on, everyone's waiting."

They went together into the bullpen.

For the next hour they all tried to piece **something** or **anything** together with what was found by ERT. Which, unfortunately, was next to nothing. At 8:00pm, Jack sent them all home to rest. They went, but they did so grudgingly. The last thing Jack noticed before to all left was the Lucy went home with Tara.

_She doesn't want to go home either_...

* * *

Please, please tell me how you're liking it! I haven't had any complaints so far, lol. Oh, and I should have the next two up by Tues. or Weds.! So be looking for it!

Remember Read and Review!

More to come...


	11. Doughnuts

**Chapter 11: Doughnuts… – **

Jack didn't do much that night. Thanks to the previous nights, he was finished with any and all paperwork by 11:00pm. To keep himself awake he began to clean out and resort his desk, file cabinets, and even the refreshment table. He played solitaire for a while, but that still wasn't enough to keep him busy and awake. After a while, he decided he **really** needed to find something better than solitaire and coffee to keep him awake. He finally settled on just do some simple exercises.

Push-ups, sit-ups, jogging in place, anything he could think of. He pushed himself as harder and harder, as hard as he could, harder than ever before. He pushed himself so hard that he barely noticed the sun peeking over the horizon when he finally collapsed back in his chair. He could **barely** hold onto his coffee cup. His muscles were almost completely useless. Shaking seemed to be physical state his body had been staying in since this started.

Levi, who had been watching Jack all night, licked Jack's hand. Jack couldn't help but smile, no matter how much it hurt.

"So do you approve of my workout?" he asked the furry creature by his chair.

Levi just kept licking his hand.

"I probably should ask for your permission to ask your owner for a date." He joked. "What do you say? If I asked Sue out for a dinner and a movie, would you let me borrow her for a night?"

Surprisingly, Levi barked with seeming approval. Jack laughed painfully. He felt better though.

_I have the dog's permission_, he thought. _Maybe I do have a chance…_

He wasn't able to finish his thought because Bobby walked in with a rather large box of donuts.

"Good morning, Sparky!" Bobby said cheerfully.

"Hey Crash, I thought the expression was 'Good morning, Sunshine.'" He groaned, but smiling nonetheless.

"Well, 1. You're not bright, yellow, and shining in through the windows. 2. When I was ten, I snuck out with some of my mates to watch a horror movie; and just before the bad guy would kill some innocent, clueless victim, he would say 'Good morning, Sunshine'" Bobby explained.

Jack laughed again, "You liar!"

"No, really", Bobby protested. "The bad guy wore a black faced masked…"

They stared at each other, and then burst out laughing. Levi put a golden paw on his snout. If they weren't already laughing uncontrollably, they were dieing of laughter now. Jack's sides hurt worse than ever. It took a few minutes for both men to regain their composer.

"Boy", Bobby sighed. "It sure is good to see you smile again!"

"Just pass me a donut." Jack shook his head, still smiling.

"What? You mean you're hungry?" Bobby teased.

"Oh, are you kidding me? I'm **starving**!" Jack admitted, as Bobby passed him a chocolate donut from the box.

"I noticed you didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday. And being the **good** best mate that I am, I can't just sit back and watch my best mate starve himself for a sheilah." Bobby joked.

"But you have to admit…she's **quite** a sheilah, isn't she?" Jack mused, leaning back in his chair.

Bobby just watched him intently.

"What! You don't agree?" Jack asked.

"Nah," he said, "I do agree."

"Just not starving over, right?" Jack asked jokingly.

There was a slight but serious pause before Bobby spoke."You're no use to her if you're not tip-top, Jack." Bobby said seriously.

"I'm fine, Bobby" Jack answered, attempting to wave off the conversation that he dreaded was coming.

"No, Jack, you're not."

"Bobby…" Jack started, his temper rising.

"Don't 'Bobby' me, Jack. I can see what this is doing to you, even if you don't. It's…" Bobby continued.

"**Bobby!**" Jack said angrily, standing up.

They stared angrily at each other, unmoving, and neither backing down.

**RING…RING** Jack's phone rang.

Both men jumped at the sound of it.

**RING…RING** Jack was almost afraid to answer it…almost.

He grabbed the phone, pulling it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Jack said. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

He started to put it down when he heard something from the receiver. He jerked it back up to his ear. His heart leap 30 stories at what he heard.

"…**_don't know if you can hear me, Jack._**

"Sue!" Jack breathed.

* * *

Ok, so I lied, though not intentionaly I assure you. I said that I would have the next two chapters up by today, but I ran into a snag. I had to be an emergency baby-sitter. There went most of my free time to work on this. But, at least I have one chapter done. Which actually isn't too bad. It's a cliffhanger! I'm hoping I'll get some reviews out of it, lol :wink: Tomorrow I'll be busy, but I promise that by Thursday or Friday, I should have the next one up! (hopefully!) Let me know what you think?

Remember...Read and Review!

More to come...


	12. Revelations

**Chapter 12: Revelation… – **

"…Sue!" Jack breathed.

Bobby reached for the recorder on Jack's phone while Jack turned the speaker on.

"…**_Jack, if you can hear me, I need help!_**" Sue's voice quivered hard.

"Sue…" Jack wanted to yell into the speakerphone, "_Yes, yes, Sue, I can hear you! I'm coming, I'm coming!", _but he knew that Sue wouldn't be able to hear him.

"**_I'm in a phone booth. There are lots of trees around. I don't know where I am. I don't have long; he'll be back any second… Jack, oh please, I hope you're getting this. I'm near a restaurant called…gasp_**" CLICK. The line went dead.

"No, Sue!" Jack cried, grabbing the receiver again. "Sue…"

Bobby reached out and squeezed his friend's shoulder. "She's gone, mate."

He pulled the receiver out of Jack's clutching hands and put it back in its place.

"Sue…" Jack whispered weakly, "…Why is this happening, Bobby?"

Jack collapsed in the chair. Bobby noticed that Jack's whole body seemed to tremble. Jack's head spun again.

Bobby watched helplessly at his friend. He missed Sue a lot, she was a good friend, always there when you needed her to be, but this was killing Jack.

_I've never seen him so helpless or sad before._

It was like a part of Jack's soul was missing and his body was slowly eating it away at itself. All Bobby could do was squeeze the shoulder of his friend.

Though, he couldn't help but think…"_Man, he sure has fallen for her; he's fallen bad!_" He thought about how much Jack really cared for Sue.

"_If she has as much as a scratch…_" he stopped, not wanted to finish his thought. He would've loved to get his own hands on the person that kidnapped his friend. But he would have to be the one that kept Jack under control if Sue was hurt. He didn't have the luxury of revenge, like Jack might have.

"I don't know why this is happening, Jack, but I do know that you're going to find her."

"I wish I was as sure as you, Bobby." Jack sighed.

"Believe it. Deep down, I know you do." He paused, "As for the recording, the second someone from the lab gets her I'll have them analyze it."

Jack just stared out the window blankly.

"You'll find her…" Bobby finished, hoping to get a reaction of any kind from Jack.

"You mean **we**…" Jack corrected. "I can't do this alone. Besides, we all miss her, right boy?" Jack looked down at Levi, who responded with an affirmative bark.

Both men grinned.

"So, what do we have on the car, again?" Jack said, changing the subject.

"Broken window, no blood or hair, oh and some unusual scarring around the driver's side lock."

"The guy knows his stuff, I'll give him that."

Bobby sat down in a nearby chair. "Tara looked at all the videos from the lights Sue stopped at; they all showed her go to the park, but found nothing."

"By 'nothing', you mean that the guy didn't get in at any of the lights?"

Bobby nodded.

"Then why would Sue go towards the park?" Jack wondered.

"How could the guy get in the car at the park without any of the witnesses noticing?" Bobby added.

Jack pondered a moment, thinking hard.

"He couldn't…" he realized, his mind started racing.

"I don't get it… How could the guy get in the car without being seen?" Bobby continued, still thinking to himself.

"Maybe he didn't…" Jack looked wide-eyed at Bobby.

"Huh?" Bobby gave Jack a puzzled look.

"Bobby! The answer has been in front of me the whole time! That's what's I've been forgetting!" Jack's revelation made him jump up and start running out the door. Levi quickly followed. Bobby, still extremely confused, stared a moment then bolted out of his chair after them.

"Hey, wait up! Jack…Slow down!" Bobby called, but Jack didn't hear him. He was too lost in thought. Jack hit the elevator button again, impatiently.

_Stupid elevator! What's taking so long!_ he thought, hitting the button again.

Bobby finally caught up; he opened his mouth to speak but it was too late. Jack saw the door to the stairwell…

* * *

Huh? Huh? What do ya think? Read and Review!

More to come...


	13. It was right here

**Chapter 13: It was right here… – **

Jack flew down the stairs with amazing speed. He even left Levi way behind! He slid to a stop as he burst into the garage. Jack looked around franticly, looking trying to remember…

Bobby finally exploded through the stairwell door, out of breath, and with Levi trailing closely.

"Now…pant…wait just a sec…" but Bobby was too late again.

Jack took off, full sprint, down through the garage. Levi barked and bolted after him.

"…-ond…" Bobby sighed and let out a huge groan and ran after them.

Jack flew down to the left corner of the garage; it was still empty of all cars. It was, of course, still quite early. He started looking around.

Bobby caught up. "Jack," he panted, "What is going on?"

"This is where Sue, Tara, and I were parked." Jack pointed to three different parking spaces. "I was right here, Sue was there, and Tara was two spaces down from me, there at the end."

"That's great, Jack, but what does that have to do with anything?" Bobby asked.

"We've been trying to find out when the guy got in Sue's car **after** she left. But, what if we can't figure out when because he **didn't**!"

"…What?" Bobby was completely last now. "Jack you're talking in circles…"

"Bobby!" Jack cut him short, "The guy didn't get in the car on her way home. He got in here! He was already in the car when she left!"

Bobby's eyes widened as what Jack had been trying to say became clear. "That explains a lot… But the window was broken. There's no glass on the ground."

"And Tara and I saw nothing wrong with the outside of the car."

"The scarring on the lock… the guy must have picked it and hid in the backseat." Bobby added.

"Sue's car has dark windows in back, so if the guy was hiding in the backseat, none of us would have seen him. He must have broken the window later."

"But if someone was in the car, wouldn't Levi have warned Sue?" Bobby asked, looking down at the golden retriever.

"Maybe he got to Sue before Levi noticed or could warn her. Levi did get in the front." Jack shrugged.

"So, we've been looking in all the wrong places all this time…" Bobby's voice trailed off as the realization washed over him.

"Man, Bobby!" Jack punched his palm angrily, "It was right here. **I** was right **here**. I could have stopped it!" He leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor.

"Jack, you didn't know… You couldn't have known." Bobby reasoned, kneeling down next to his friend. Though in his heart he was beating himself up for not realizing this either.

"I always walk Sue to her car when we leave together; to make sure everything is alright. But, I didn't then because…"

"…You were here safe at work." Bobby finished for him. "Stop beating yourself up, Jack. It is **not** your fault. You can't change what happened; you have to concentrate on getting her back" the Aussie said, while trying to convince himself of it too.

Jack nodded his head, "You're right, Bobby."

_I can't control what has happened…but I can control what I'm going to do next._ he thought.

"Bobby, do you see a camera around here?"

With renewed energy and drive they got up and scanned the area.

Bobby found it first. "Jack, there!" Bobby pointed to it.

"Good, we need to get everyone here, and we need that tape."

* * *

So? What do ya think of that? lol It threw _me_ for a loop when the thought of this popped into _my_ head! I thought it was cool and interesting...and I like frustrating Jack, lol. His character is fun to play with! Don't worry, I'm not going to change is personality or anything. But, I have to have a little fun, don't I? And for a couple of you who want to know, it gets worse before it gets better. Still got ya hooked? lol The fun has only begun! XD I'm having SO much fun with this story! Thank you all for reading it! 

Remember Read and Review.

More to come...


	14. A suspect

**Chapter 14:**** A suspect… – **

As soon as the rest of the team was assembled, Jack and Bobby filled everyone in on their discovery. Needless to say, they were just as shocked as Bobby and Jack had been.

Lucy and D were going over the file on Sue's car, and Bobby and Jack were working on the footprints, when Myles and Tara burst in the bullpen.

"We got 'em!" Myles exclaimed, holding up videotape.

"And the approximate area where Sue was." Tara added, holding up a cassette tape.

" Tara, you're amazing!" Bobby said, stealing a high-five from her. Myles rolled his eyes.

"Thank you" she smiled, and turned back to everyone else. "In the background of Sue's voice, the guys in the lab and I found the sound of an old gas-station bell, and what sounds like a small open-aired restaurant, we think is called Cool River Café."

Everyone gazed at her with mild puzzlement.

"I'll spare you the exact details and just tell you that I have the computer working on it as we speak." Tara finished.

"Anyways," Myles spoke up before anyone could speak. "I may not be able to tell you **where** was, but I **can** tell you who kidnapped her." He said proudly,"I just finished looking at the tapes from the garage. And sure enough, Lover-boy, you were right."

"Visibility?" Jack asked quickly, attempting to ignore the "Lover-boy" comment.

"We're running the face through everything we have as we speak…" Tara started.

"Yes!" Bobby and D. high-fived and turned to do the same with Lucy. Lucy then pulled Tara into an excited hug.Then, notingthe lack in attention Myles had gotten, Tara and Lucy surrounded him with a hug too. Thissurprised the poor Mylesandmade him jump alittle;D smiled and gave the caught Myles and reassuring nod.Bobby ruffled Jack's hair.

"Alright Sparky! I always knew you'd use that noggin of yours eventually!" Bobby teased.

Jack pulled himself out of Bobby's grasp, "Don't celebrate yet. We still don't have Sue back yet."

"Or a motive…" Myles added as he was freed from Lucy and Tara's hug. He appreciating the friendly attention inhis heartbutwasn't going to allow himselfto show it.

"There's no guarantee that we really have **anything** on the guy. We have to be prepared if we don't." D wisely commented.

Jack nodded in agreement, "I agree, Myles, can you give us anymore from the tape?"

He nodded. "On the tape the guy was wearing camo-like clothing and before he started breaking into Sue's car he put on a mask of the same material. That's why there was no hair,"Myles continued. "But the guy was definitely a pro. He was in the car in less than a minute."

"Locksmiths are the only civilians that could do break into a car so fast and cleanly." D put in.

"You don't think it could be on the inside or military do you?" Lucy asked.

"My gut feeling says no. I just don't think that another agent or military would do this" Jack answered.

"What about ex-military?" Lucy asked, examining her friends' faces.

Bobby broke the silence, "We can't eliminate that possibility."

"Right, Tara we need…" Jack started.

"… to look for all people from the area of the phone call that could meet the locksmiths and/or ex-military profiles. Already working on it…" She smiled as typeda couple last things onto the computer andturned back to face everyone.

They all stared at her in shock and amazement.

" Tara, you are **amazing** sometimes!" Bobby said, making everyone snap back to reality, then agreeing with the Aussie.

"Excuse me", Myles cut in, "I hate to burst this semi-happy moment…"

"Then **don't**." Bobby sarcastically said.

"… but we still don't have a motive." Myles continued, ignoring Bobby's comment, and searching everyone's face.

Everyone remained silent until Bobby finally spoke up.

"Then Myles, what do** you** think it is?" Bobby asked.

Myles thought for a moment, and then realized, it didn't matter at this point. All that mattered at that point was getting their friend back.

"I see your point."

- 11:50 am. -

"Hey Tara, how's the search going?" D asked as he watched his brunette friend impatiently squirmat her desk.

"It's still not done!" she answered, groaning in frustration, "this computer is taking forever!"

"Hey sheilah, it's ok. As long as it gives us what we want." Bobby added reassuringly, though feeling impatient himself.

Lucy started to say something when Tara interrupted.

"Finally!" She jumped up excitedly. So did everyone else.

"...But it only narrows it down to 30 or so people." she added her shoulders visibility sagging.

Everyone's spirits sunk slightly.

"All right people, we need something to narrow this down. Any ideas?" Jack asked.

"What about the face from the videotape?" D asked.

"The computer is still searching the database for the face. This was a separate search. I'd have to wait until the face search is done."

Everyone sighed and went back to thinking; some of them started pacing the room. Twice Lucy stopped her pacing to say something but decided against it.

The long silence was finally broken when Bobby jumped up, "I got it!"

Everyone stared as he ran to his desk and grabbed the file from the ERT about the scene and tracks where Sue's car was found. He then quickly searched the box of items from the scene. He was instantly at Jack's side shoving a small silver object into his friend's hand.

"What's this?" Jack stared down at the object in his hand.

It was a shiny metal lighter with a sketching of a cobra on the sides. I was beautiful work, ornate and life-like. But Jack was still confused.

"A lighter? But Sue doesn't smoke…" Lucy said as she leaned in for a closer look.

"But maybe the kidnapper does…" Tara spoke, thinking out loud.

"So, the guy accidentally dropped it in Sue's car?" D suggested.

"It very well could me the kidnapper's, but this **wasn't** in the car." Bobby replied.

"The shiny object we saw!" Jack exclaimed, remembering the scene, "This is what we were looking at?"

"Yep. And there are letters, possible initials, on the bottom according to the file." Bobby replied.

Jack turned it over in his hands until he could see the letters.

" Tara," Jack faced her, "Run a search on those 30 and look for ones with the initials JIC."

Tara hopped in her chair and turned to her computer. "Running…. Got it!" she said after a moment. She pushed a few more buttons and the TV screen displayed the picture of a man.

"That's him! That's the guy in the surveillance tape."Myles said confidently.

Lucy leaned over to look at Tara's computer screen and read aloud. "John Isaac Conner. He works as a locksmith in the area where Sue's car was found. He served in the military for 10 years but he was court-martialed. He has no other criminal record. Oh, and he has a brother in the area too."

"Do we have an address?" D asked.

"Yes we do." Tara gladly answered.

"Good! Bobby, you're with me; we're going to pay Mr. Conner a visit. Tara, Lucy, see what you can find on his brother and where the two of them have been the past few days. D and Myles, as soon as you can, I want you to go and talk to Conner's brother, if you would."

"Got it." D said, with Myles nodding in the background and turning to grab his coat.

D, Jack, and Bobby did the same.

"Stay here, boy." Jack said to Levi, who was sitting next to Jack's desk.

"Yeah," Bobby added. "We want you to make sure Tara and Lucy do their work, alright?" He winked at the golden dog, who gave a short but firm bark in return.

Bobby smiled, and ran to catch up with Jack who was already out the doors, half-running to the elevators.

* * *

What do you think? Read and Review.

More to come...


	15. A catatonic state

**Chapter 15: A catatonic state… – **

In Jack's car Bobby on his cell phone

"Alright… Ok… Got it. Yeah, thanks Tara. Bye." Bobby hung up. "Lucy found more info on Jean Conner's brother, Thomas. He's ex-military too. Though he wasn't court-martialed like his brother. He retired 5 years ago from 15 years of service. His record was spotless. Now he works as a mailman but has been in the Army Reserve since he retired. D and Myles left to talk to him shortly after we left."

"Good, anything else?" Jack replied.

"Well, Tara did want to know if we wanted an infiltration squad."

Jack slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Oh man, Bobby! Why didn't I think of that? We didn't even get a warrant!"

Bobby placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Relax mate. Tara has the warrant and back-up is about 15 minutes behind us."

Jack was dumbfounded. Bobby tried not to laugh at Jack's expression.

"H-How?" was all the stunned Jack could utter. He couldn't believe he forgot to ask Tara to get a warrant and a team, and when he finally remembers it's already done? How could he have forgotten in the first place!

Bobby couldn't hold back anymore, he burst out laughing at Jack's still shocked expression. "We left in such a rush that you forgot to mention it. So, she (Tara) took the liberty of getting it anyway. Oh, she also suggested we wait for the team a couple of blocks away from Conner's house. They'll contact us when they are close for further instructions… Um…Jack?"

Jack suddenly went rigid. With what little movement he still had he pulled off the road and stopped. Bobby noticed that Jack was very pale.

_Didn't think forgetting to get a warrant was u that /u bad._ Bobby thought.

"You alright mate?" Bobby asked, getting very worried.

Jack continued to stare straightforward, but slowly found the words to say, "I…don't k-know."

Jack then felt very weak, and everything started spinning. "Um, B-Bobby… I, uh, I think that should lie down… uh, a minute."

_Something's not right..._, Bobby thought to himself as he dashed out of the car and pulled open Jack's door. He grabbed Jack's trembling arm and helped, well, half-dragged Jack out of the driver's seat and opened the back door.

"Alright, easy does it, mate. Not a problem. I'll drive; you come lie here in back." Bobby said as he helped Jack get into the backseat. He then shut the back door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"It's ok, Jack. Let's get you to the hospital." Bobby said as he restarted the car.

"NO!" Jack said quickly, though fighting off exhaustion. "I'm fine! I just need to lie down for a minute."

"You sure?" Bobby questioned, though unconvinced.

"**Yes**" Jack said, more frantic than needed, but he caught himself and added softer, "...just wake me when you make contact with the team."

"Ok," Bobby sighed.

Jack noticed the concern in Bobby's voice._I don't blame him for being concerned. I don't understand what's happening to me. I feel so... empty_, He thought tiredly. Then a rush of terror ran up his spine. _Sue! What if she's... **NO**_ , he cut off his only thoughts. _She's alive! She has to be... But then why do I feel empty... so alone... Relax Jack, You're just tired. You haven't slept in so long... Just rest... If you're going to get her back today then you need to be ready..._

Bobby's voice cut though his thoughts, "The squad should be here in half an hour."

Unable to find the energy to speak, Jack nodded in response. _You hear that Jack? _He told himself. _30 minutes... Just 30..._

Then Jack knew no more.

Bobby glanced back at the now sleeping figure in the back seat. Bobby was really worried about his best mate. He was also worried about Sue. He painfully thought about the lifeless, emptiness that had been in Jack's eyes. He shuddered inwardly.

Jack went almost catatonic and fallen to unconsciousness in a matter of minutes. Bobby hoped, prayed that Jack's ... incident didn't have anything to do with his blonde-haired friend. The only thing in Bobby's mind that could do so much damage to his friend was if something had happened to Sue. He didn't know how, but feared the worst for his two friends and he could almost feel the emptiness himself.

Finally, he pulled over at the randevue point and checked his watch; back-up should be about 15 mins behind him.

He had never been much on praying, but there was no better time than the present, right? Besides, in the situation they were in, it would be nice to have even alittle bit of comfort. At least he hoped that it would help.

i It always seems to help Sue. Why shouldn't it work for me/i Bobby shrugged jokingly.

Bobby sat silently and prayed, though awkwardly, until a familier ring broke the silence.

As he grabbed his cell phone he saw the SWAT van pull up behind him.

_Alright_ he sighed. _Showtime..._


	16. A painful discovery

Ok, first off, I've had some people not understand what happened with Jack. No he is not having a heart attack. (Note that I can'ttell you exactly what is wrong because that would spoil thisand later chapters) He is more having a panic attack. Something all of a sudden doesn't feel right. And part of it is explained in this chapter. As to this chapter, some of you might not like me very much once you read this, heh... My only wish is that you will be patient and the ENTIRE story before you pass judgement on the entire thing. (I'll tell you when it is the end of the story) So, yeah, please don't hesitate to tell me everything you feel and think at the end of this chapter, just don't stop reading the story for good. Oh, and I've toned it down for the uneasy stomached ppl. Well, Hope you all like it!

IcecatPS - Read and Review! Lots of feedback is very much apperciated!

**

* * *

Chapter 16: A painful discovery… – **

Jack felt the car start. After momentary confusion he pushed himself up. Bobby was driving and a familiar black van trailed closely behind them. He carefully climbed into the front seat and buckled.

"So, what's the plan mate?" Bobby asked.

"We go in." Jack replied blankly, his mind becoming less clouded.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Bobby glanced in concern at Jack.

"More than ever." He sent back, but he wondered if he really was.

"There it is." Bobby pointed to a small, yellow, two-story house. It was an old fashioned style with white trim and a wooden deck. Bobby pulled in. The van pulled in behind them and agents jumped out of the van. Swiftly and stealthily they surrounded the house.

"Let's go." Jack said and climbed out of the car followed by Bobby.

One of the swat men came up to Jack and Bobby and gave them radios. Jack turned on the radio and pulled out his gun. He and Bobby walked up to the front door, senses heightened.

"**_Area secure_**" he heard over the radio. He motioned for Bobby and two others to stand ready at the door.

The radio piped in again. "_**Infiltrate on mark…3…2…1…Mark**._"

Jack kicked in the door and rushed in with Bobby and the other following. Simultaneously, two men entered the small house through both the side and back doors. And four men outside watched the windows on each side of the house.

Jack was poised, ready for anything; adrenaline pulsing through every muscle. They slowly made their way farther into the house.

Bobby suddenly held up his hand and motioned to say that he heard something from upstairs. They quietly moved towards the stairs.

Before they reached the foot of the stairs, a figure appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Freeze FBI!" Bobby yelled, pointing his gun at the figure.

At once the figure's arms shot into the air. "Whoa, hey, don't shoot, please. I'll do whatever you want!" the man's scared voice carried down to them.

"Where's Sue!" Jack yelled, his temper rising. _If he's hurt her…_ he thought threateningly.

"Sue? I don't know any Sue!" the confused man answered.

Jack was about to say something but he felt a big hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Jack. One thing at a time." Bobby spoke softly to him and then turned back to the shaking figure on the stairs. "Alright," he called up, "Keep you hands up and come down nice and easy."

The figure slowly and obediently moved down the stairs. The light finally fell upon the man's face. Jack's heart sank. The face of the terrified man before him was not the face of John Conner. Bobby had the man sit down at the foot of the stairs, after checking him for weapons (which he found none). Another agent brought Bobby the man's wallet.

"Jack, look." Bobby handed the wallet to Jack.

"Thomas Conner?" Jack looked back at the man sitting on the stairs. "John Conner's brother?"

"Yeah." Thomas nodded.

Jack stared at the man a moment. "But you look absolutely **nothing** like your brother.?"

The man sitting on the stairs had fair skin, sandy blond hair, and green eyes. There was a big difference between this man and the dark haired, dark eyed picture of John Conner from the bullpen.

"Oh, yeah. John is adopted. My parents tried to have children for years, but to no success. So they adopted John. But, thy ended up having me by miracle, shortly after they adopted John."

"Do you know where your brother is?" Bobby asked.

"No, I came here to find **him**." Thomas answered tentatively. "We always meet for lunch on Thursdays. But I wasn't able to get a hold of him yesterday to set it up. I figured that it meant that we'd meet at the usual time and place. But he didn't show up and I got worried, so I came to check on him. When I got here I knocked and got no answer, so I went next door to Ms. George's and got no answer their either. I just used the spare key from the garden and came in to see if John might be upstairs. But, I guess he's not here. Is he in some sort of trouble?"

"Trouble? Hah, no, he's in no trouble at all. He only ki-…" Jack started angrily, making Thomas flinch slightly. But Bobby put his big hand on Jack shoulder. Jack stopped took and deep breath and started again, but calmer this time. "Sorry. He kidnapped a member of my team."

"What!" Thomas said, eyes wide in shock.

"Do you have any idea why he would kidnap someone?" Bobby asked.

Thomas shook his head. " I don't have a clue. He's never done anything that bad before."

"'That bad'?" Jack repeated curiously.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bobby added, his curiosity aroused too.

"Well," Thomas started, "John has never been quite 'normal', you might say. His biological parents were murdered in front of his when he was 4, but we've never been able to find out why. My parents adopted him when he was 5. At the time, John didn't show any signs of mental trauma, so he was able to be adopted. But after a few years, he started to develop some signs. Punching a wall when really angry, or have terrible nightmares, or dramatic shift in moods without warning. My parents loved him and weren't going to just stand idly by, they tried getting the best help they could for my brother, but he never really was the same. He didn't seem to get worse nor better." Thomas paused.

Jack glanced at Bobby. They both understood what they had just been told. The guy could be mentally unstable, which can put Sue in a more dangerous position.

Thomas continued, not noticing the silent communication between the two men. "Anyways, John has a temper problem. That's what got him court-martialed. But even when we were little, he never seemed 'normal'. He sometimes lashed out at people when he's angry, but it was always verbally. He never once hurt anyone, or even attempted to do so. He's been seeing a therapist and has been doing pretty well for the past few years, or so I thought."

"Do you have any idea where your brother might have taken our friend?" Bobby asked.

Thomas was about to say something but was cut off when an agent approached Jack and Bobby.

"Sirs, we found, uh…something" the agent said, and led them out the back door.

Jack rushed outside, Bobby close behind him. As he and Bobby round the corner of the house, he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart froze instantly. The agent was standing by a trash can holding a very familiar grey sweater.

"Sue's sweater!" Jack exclaimed and accepted the sweater from the agent. "Bobby! This is the sweater she was wearing!"

"Oh boy…" Bobby breathed as Jack turned the sweater over in his hands to see the back. A hole on the lower back area was soaked with blood.

"No…" Jack whispered as he gingerly touched the hole.

"Sir?" the agent drew Bobby aside, "It gets worse, but I don't know if you want to look" and pointed to the black plastic bag in the garbage can.

Bobby swallowed hard and turned a very unpleasant shade of white. He slowly approached the black bag. He placed his hand on the bags handles. He shut his eyes for a deep breath, and lifted the edge of the bag.

Booby jumped away from the trash can, muttered something under his breath then ran to a nearby tree and threw-up.

Jack, who had still been distracted by Sue's sweater, looked up in time to see Bobby jump from the can and run to the tree. He looked back to the can. His breathing became difficult. He slowly started for the garbage can. One of the agents called to him, "Sir!"

Bobby coughed and looked up to see Jack walking towards the can. "No!" he groaned.

Everything in Jack's vision faded except for the trash can. He couldn't hear, feel, or see anything but that can. Closer and closer he got…

He was almost there when Bobby grabbed him and held him back.

"No, **NO**! Bobby! Let me go! **Let go**! ... Sue!" Jack struggled to get out of Bobby's strong arms. He tried to reach for the can but it was too far away. He struggled more, but to no avail. Bobby kept his strong hold on him.

"No! Let me go! **Bobby**! Let **GO**!" Jack kept pleading.

"**_No Jack_**!" Bobby spun him around so Jack was facing him.

Bobby's face was ghost white and horrified. The tall man shook his head. "No, Jack…no…." he let the words hang in the air. But Bobby's eyes said everything to Jack.

"No…no…" Jack started, but he collapsed into the Aussie's arms. "No, no, no, no. Bobby, please no." He whispered.

Bobby stood there and held his friend tightly in a comforting hug; as much for Jack as it was for himself. He tried to get the gruesome image out of his mind.

The two friends clung to each other; neither willing nor had the strength to let go.

All the while, Jack kept whispering "No" weakly. Bobby fought back tears for both Sue and Jack. And for all their friends back at the bullpen.

The terrible sight he saw; he knew would plague him for the rest of his life. Body parts, internal organs, blood. A puzzle that could never be put back together; an indistinguishable mass. But the thing that he remembered the most…the thing that was distinguishable…a watch… A piece of an arm with an old silver watch. He knew that watch so well. **She** would wear it all the time. He was at a loss…they were too late…

Bobby snapped out of his own thoughts. He still had a job to do. Slowly, he pulled out of Jack's grasp. Two agents came forward to help with Jack. Bobby looked from one agent to another. They all looked sick, solemn, and most of all sad. They know who Sue was. They all had worked with their team many times before. Bobby looked back at the two men helping Jack.

"Please.." Bobby's voice cracked, "Please take Agent Hudson back to his car. Lay him in the back. I'll take care of him shortly."

He watched them lead Jack around the house then turned back to the other agents. "Get an ERT team down here, preferably a strong one. I'm going back inside to talk to Conner." He gave them the last few orders bravely as he climbed the small stairs to get back inside the house. But he stopped as he opened the side door and turned back to look at the agents. The agents stared back, sympathy shining in their eyes. They each nodded in respect and encouragement and left to carry out their orders. Then with a great sigh and a heavy heart he stepped into the house.

* * *

Weeellll? 

Hey, you all know what I want! Read and Review me to death!

More to come... (I promise soon too!)


	17. By the book

**Chapter 17: By the book… - **

Thomas Conner was still sitting cooperatively on the bottom of the stairs with on agent watching diligently.

_How could John do this?_ He thought, _why would he kidnap someone?_

He looked up when he heard the side door open and close. The tall agent, Australian he guessed from the accent, walked gravely towards them. Something in his eyes made Thomas worry more.

"Did you find your friend?" Thomas asked, afraid of the answer.

The agent just nodded, but Thomas saw the color drain from the agent's face.

"Oh man", Thomas said, as the realization washed over him. "I'm so sorry" he said sympathetically. In his mind he then became worried about what this meant for his brother.

Bobby looked down at Thomas Conner's honest sorrow for his loss.

"Thomas," Bobby asked quietly. "Do you have any idea where your brother might have gone?"

Thomas thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, nothing comes to mind."

"What about any place that he might feel safe or protected? Even a place from his childhood could give us a clue"

That sprung a thought into Thomas' mind. "Well," he started, "…there is this one place. A tree house. My Dad built it for us when we were younger. We use to hide up there when we had a bad day or were unhappy about something. But it been about 256 years since we were last there."

"Where is this tree house of yours?" Bobby asked.

"I don't remember… It's been so long. I don't remember the street… However, I think the name of the hill it was on was called Groves Hill, I think. Or at least, something like that."

Bobby nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation. But I'm still…"

"I know people that will testify to me being at work and…" Thomas cut in, but Bobby cut him off by a wave of his hand."

"Don't worry. It's ok. I believe you. But you need to understand that I have to go by the book. I need to come in for further questioning. I promise you, if you cooperate, it will be quick and painless. And, I promise you'll be home for dinner. Ok?" Bobby said.

Thomas nodded, "I understand. But before I go, may I call my wife?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." Bobby turned to the agent who was standing guard. "Please take Mr. Conner to the van and get him a phone to call his wife, and his lawyer if he wants. Then, take him back to D.C. for questioning. Oh, and see that he is treated right and his home by dinner."

"Yes sir" the agent nodded respectfully.

Bobby turned back to Conner. The man had as honest, innocent, and concerned demeanor about him. A twinge of pain stabbed his heart as he thought of someone else that always seemed just as innocent.

"I'm very sorry about your friend." Thomas said earnestly. "I still can't believe my brother would do such a thing, but if he did, he needs to be found and brought to justice." He paused, and then started again, but this time pleadingly. "Please, find him. He's my brother, and I love him. I'm worried about him now more than ever. Please find him. If I can help in any way…. I…" He sighed crestfallen; sad and worried.

Bobby quietly nodded in understanding, shook his hand, and left the house.


	18. What now?

Bobby walked slowly, painfully back to the car. His heart and chest pounded in anger and loss. He could only imagine what Jack was feeling.

As he approached the car he could see Jack sitting in the passenger seat. Jack was wide-eyed, pale, and looking straight ahead, almost catatonic-like. Jack didn't move, save for slow, soft breaths.

Bobby climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. He did not move either.

For what seemed like a long time the two men sat in silence.

Bobby finally let out a sigh and buried his face in his hands. A couple stray tears burned Bobby's eyes, fiercely trying to get out of his ducts. Bobby bit down hard on his tongue, forcing the tears to remain inside.

_What now?_ Bobby couldn't help but ask himself.

His FBI and other training began to kick in. The pain began to be forced into a bottle deep with in himself. He turned to look at Jack.

Jack sat exactly the way he had when Bobby had first arrived at the car. Bobby worried even more for Jack.

"We… We need to tell the others." Bobby finally spoke. His voice had become detached and stoic.

"Jack?"

Bobby turned away. The pain in Jack's face too much for him to take.

Bobby gruffly pushed his door open and he climbed out, slamming the car door behind him. He let himself indulge in a small angry yell as he slammed the door.

"ARGH!"

He stood for another few minutes, regaining some composure. The agent in his mind trying to take back his emotions; if only for a little while longer.

He finally reached for his cell phone and dialed the Tara's number.

----------

Dulled colors and odd muffled sounds swirled around Jack. Where was he? He couldn't move. In the haze of colors and confusion, Jack saw Bobby's shape, a sweater…

Sue! He screamed in his mind. Darkness began to creep into his eyes and thoughts. She… She… gon---

His thoughts were broken abruptly by a small, but painful, (and… familiar?), throb in his chest.

-------------

"Tara…" Bobby started, but he was immediately cut off.

"Bobby! What happened? Did you find Sue? I saw the request for an ERT team, which was already on its way. And Thomas Connor is coming here. But why? What did you fin---" Tara's voice was close to frantic and confused.

"Tara!" Bobby silenced her.

The phone connection went quiet for a moment. Bobby took a small breath.

"Tara, I need you to look up a park, or place, or something called Grover's Hill. A tree-house, more specifically."

Bobby could hear the soft clicking of her computer keys. He bit his lip.

"I am sorry for yellin' at you, Tara" His accent was thick in his voice.

"No, I am sorry for bombarding you with questions. I just… Did-Did you find her?"

Bobby's eyes burned once more from the tears that were trying to get out. He mind flashed the picture of the watch, and the trash can. Bobby felt uneasy on his legs and thought he might throw up again.

"Uh—Unconfirmed. There… There is what is left of a body, but… No ID yet."

It was the partial truth.

Tara's voice dropped sadly but with a hint of worry and concern. "Oh, Okay. I will see what I can find on that Grover's Hill."

They were both quiet for a minute. Tara broke the silence.

"It doesn't look good… does it?" Her voice quivered

Bobby closed his eyes hard and put his hand over them.

"No." He said softly.

She didn't speak.

"Have Myles and D meet with Thomas Conner. Call me when you have something. Thanks Tara." Bobby hung up the phone, not waiting for a response. He saw the ERT van driving up the street. A headache was beginning and he leaned back against the car as another wave of anger, loss, and sickness washed over him.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked bitterly up at the sky; not knowing where to focus his anger.

-----------

Jack blinked. His eyes burned as if they had not blinked in a long while. He clenched his hand, slowly trying to test his body one limb at a time. He was sweating and felt slightly feverish. He remembered everything. The sweater, Bobby's face… Pain rushed over him. How long had he been sitting in the car?

His chest throbbed again.

Sue… She was gon-- His chest throbbed painfully again.

She couldn't be… He needed her… But she was… His train of thought trailed off momentarily. He looked down at his hands, they still had a small stain of blood from the grey sweater.

He failed. He was too late. He would nev-- THROB --see her gorgeous face again. Her laugh, her smile… The woman --his friend-- that he had learned so much from… She always knew what to say when he needed it. The woman he cared so deeply for it was starting to scare him. And now… She was de—

The biggest throb yet pounded in his chest. Jack winced, grabbing his chest and groaned.

A second later, Bobby opened the door.

"Jack, are you alright, mate?" Bobby's face was etched in concern.

Jack breathed; the pain from his chest already subsiding.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It is nothing."

Unconvinced, Bobby sighed and climbed into the driver's seat. "The ERT team is here."

Jack sat silently.

"Tara is looking into the tree house. And Myles and D are going to talk to Thomas Conner when he arrives."

Jack rubbed his hands on his face. His hands touched the dried lines of a tear, which had apparently rolled down his face. He still had a job to do. He could grieve later.

"We should finish looking at the house." Jack set his jaw and pushed open his door.

Bobby warily followed Jack to the house.

Jack's stomach wrenched. He didn't want to go back into the house… He pushed back at his emotions and forced his leg forward. He would find out what happened to Sue, and would make whoever is responsible for her not being here by his side pay. Jack would find him… and make him pay dearly.

Okay, so I am REALLY sorry that it has taken me so long to finish a new chapter. Making excuses will not make it better. But I have finally re-found my motivation and inspiration for writing this. I am going to start another chapter later today, if not tomorrow while I have the free time.

This is probably not the best writing ever, but as I get back in to the groove of writing fiction, I will come back and edit it.

Take care all!

~Icecat~


	19. Strength of Will

I don't own any of these characters! But I sure do like to write about them! ^_^

_Bobby warily followed Jack to the house._

_Jack's stomach wrenched. He didn't want to go back into the house… He pushed back at his emotions and forced his leg forward. He would find out what happened to Sue, and would make whoever is responsible for her not being here by his side pay. Jack would find him… and make him pay dearly._

Chapter 19 - Strength of will…

Strength of will forced his feet to continue to walk forward into the house. Jack did not know what he would face when he went back inside, but he knew that he would not find Sue. And he had to know… What had happened in this house?

Bobby followed behind, watching Jack like a hawk. Jack could sense Bobby's uneasiness. They both avoided the right side of the house, even had looked everywhere left to not look down the alley as the were walking up.

Jack was unsure what Bobby was running on, but he was running on denial.

They explored the first floor, looking for clues to explain anything. In one of the closets they found camping gear and some clothing that looked similar to the ones in the video of Sue's kidnap. Three team members from the ERT followed Jack and Bobby, working with the men to collect prints, hair, clothing and anything that could be a clue.

After clearing the downstairs, Jack, Bobby and the three ERT team members cautiously made their way upstairs. Jack felt hesitant, but could not reason why. He pushed himself though, however, giving his body to the agent that was trying to fight for control.

During the raid, agents had checked for people upstairs, finding only Thomas Conner. With the… "excitement" that happened immediately after, no one had gone upstairs. Usually that is what you strive for anyway. Protect the undisturbed the crime scene. This thought, however, did not make Jack feel any better.

Jack glanced at Bobby, trying to read Bobby's face and body language. Bobby was still a little pale from what he had seen earlier. Jack had still not asked what exactly Bobby saw, however from the horrified expression from the moment and the remnants of that still on Bobby's features, Jack was pretty sure that he did not want to ask. Bobby was a strong man and an experienced agent. Because of that, Jack knew that Bobby had a strong mind and stomach, and for Bobby to be so horrified… Jack discontinued his train of thought. Jack continued to notice that Bobby's body was tense. Bobby seemed as hesitant to explore the upstairs as Jack. They were both worried about what they might find.

"Let's be thorough, clear one room at a time; starting with this one on the right." Jack ordered. Bobby and Jack swept the room once more for signs of life, finding none; they let the ERT start to work. The room seemed like an oversized closet. There were semi-neat piles of what looked like junk. There were books, records, and even old toys shoved unflatteringly on shelves on one wall of the room.

Jack immediately started to scan for signs of struggle or injury. There was a hole in the wall from the doorknob being opened carelessly over time. Bobby was looking through the shelves on the far wall. Another ERT agent climbed the stairs and entered the room to deliver his message. He told them that the remains were loaded and ready to be rushed back to the lab and a second truck was on its way. Jack forced himself to give a curt nod and focus and a pile of papers, trying desperately to detach his emotions. The ERT agent pursed his lips and looked as if he was going to say something, but decided against it and turned to leave.

Jack glanced at Bobby for a split-second, returned his eyes to the papers, but looked quickly back at Bobby.

"Wait…" Bobby said to the agent.

Bobby's expression was… Jack wasn't sure what kind of expression it was. It was every emotion and no emotion… it was unreadable. Bobby looked straight at the ERT agent; his accent seemed to be more thick than usual.

"Is there any tests… anything that you can do to tell us who… who that is? Anything?"

The ERT agent was slow to answer, thinking and choosing his words carefully. "A DIY blood test maybe, if we have one in the truck. But it will only tell what the blood type is. It would take about 15-20 minutes maybe. That is probably the best we can do till we get back to the lab and have proper examination surface.

"Do it. Call me when you have your results." Bobby's expression changed to determination. The agent nodded and left.

Jack looked curiously at Bobby. _Tell us who it is?_ What was Bobby talking about? Bobby had stopped him from seeing what was in the trash can… But he doesn't know…

"Bobby?" Jack's head began to spin in curiosity.

"Jack." Bobby turned back to the shelves.

Jack moved closer to Bobby, not taking his eyes off the taller man. "What do you mean, '…who it is?'"

Bobby stared fiercely at anything but Jack. "I mean that... you know… to be sure of wh—"

"Bobby!" Jack cut him off, sounding more shocked and desperate than angry.

Bobby closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "Because…" He breathed out, giving up. "It was an impossible mess in there, Jack. It's not like I saw her face…" Bobby was talking quickly by now.

Jack cut in again, "But if you didn't see a face it then what are we standing here for? There was no way to tell who it was…" Jack began to walk quickly towards the door. "We are wasting valuable time standing around when they could be on foot…"

"Jack!"

Jack continued to mutter. "It's not her so…"

"JACK!" Bobby yelled just as Jack reached the door. "I saw her watch, Jack…"

Jack stopped in his tracks.

"The one we all bought her for her birthday two years ago. The one that she wears everyda—" Bobby's voice cracked.

Jack stood motionless in the doorway, breathing hard and still with his back to everyone. A sinking feeling fell into his stomach as Bobby's voice cracked. He didn't want to look back at Bobby.

"Oh crap, Jack…"

Jack bit his tongue and turned back to look at his best friend. Bobby's face was pale and wide-eyed. It was as if Bobby was finally hearing his own words and the terrible realization that came with them. Like a nightmare becoming real and tangible.

"… I saw her watch…" Bobby's looked at Jack, terrified and desperate.

Jack stared back, not knowing what to do or say. Jack could understand Bobby's reaction. Bobby was a protector, especially of his close friends. Sue was a close, trusted, and beloved friend of Bobby's. Sue was a good friend to everyone in the team; Jack, Bobby and Lucy especially.

Jack's legs moved themselves, taking him forward, closer to Bobby. Jack's legs stopped next to Bobby, standing shoulder to shoulder with him, but facing opposite of Bobby. Jack looked partially towards Bobby and placed a firm hand on his best friend's shoulder. Before, Bobby had to protect and help Jack. Now Jack had to help his friend.

"We've lost good people, friends, on the job before. Many… But this… this is different. To just be too late…" Bobby's voice trailed off again. Jack could sense the deep, personal loss that Bobby was feeling, and the anger that came with the helplessness they both felt.

A cold silence fell over them a moment.

"What now, Jack? What do we do?"

Jack knew that Bobby didn't mean what to do next; he meant how to live without their friend. _Sue…_ Jack thought again in his mind. Jack closed his own eyes, seeing Sue's face.

"What do we tell everyone?"

Jack opened his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know… But…"

Jack paused a moment. A cold feeling reached down into his chest and tightened. Jack felt his eyes and resolve harden. Jack raised his eyes to look straight into Bobby's.

"But I know what we are not going to do… We are not going to stand here, helpless. We will find him."

Bobby saw the icy fire in Jack's eyes. Bobby's eyes took no time to narrow and catch the deadly serious gleam.

"No one takes or hurts one of our friends, one of us, MY friend, without paying the price." Bobby's voice darkened to black.

Any other time, Jack would probably be worried or even scared to hear such words and tone in his best friend's voice, but not today.

"Find him." Jack's words were soft and icy-cold.

It wasn't an order. Not a request or a suggestion. It was the declaration of a fact that the two men would bring about and make happen, even if they had to rip the Earth apart, piece by miserable piece, bare-handed.

So, yeah… w00t for the anger!! Actually, I had a fun time writing this chapter! I am not an angry person naturally. But man! I was getting chills as I was watching this play out in my head! Of course… Someone hurts any of my friends or family and I get just like that! ^_^ Anyways! Hope you all like it! Read and Review!


End file.
